


Bleeding Til' It Breaks

by creativeusername135



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Romance, Violence, soulamte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeusername135/pseuds/creativeusername135
Summary: every person on the earth has one,seriously, even you and meyour Guardian is the one person who will love you unconditionally and protect from the harm of the world.the Guardians are magical creatures that rest in a world that boarders ours on a spiritual level, therefore making them unable to be seen, that is until they touch their Protected.there WILL be A LOT of swearing in this work, you are warned.





	Bleeding Til' It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first original work that i'm putting g out there so please tell me how it is, and I will gladly take critique but please be kind. also this is less a prologue and closer to just a short intro.

light; that was all i could see around me, even my limbs seemed to be alive with a bright warm feeling. a heavy groan escaped my lips as a throbbing sensation started to take over my entire body, i had been told of this, they were being born. the one i was ment to live with, love and protect with my life until it was gone. My Protected was being born. and i was ready to be a Guardian.


End file.
